Always You
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Two months with the kid and only three days has he gotten to sleep without the crying and screaming. Something had to change and it had to change soon.


This took forever to write... but I needed to. My 22 year old cat finally passed yesterday and my family and I buried her this morning. It's kinda weird not having my best friend since I was 6 (by the way, she's actually older than I am). So, I'm doing stuff to keep my mind busy. You all get a story out of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry 4 or any other part of the series.

Warnings: Language (duh), gay themes, some OOCness

* * *

Always You

DMC Slash

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

Nero rubbed his eyes with his palms, pressing against his eyelids until bright flashes exploded across his vision. His eyes were stinging and he fucking hated it. He just knew somewhere in this weird ass house that Dante lived, said man was staring at the wall that connected their rooms. He probably knew Nero had dreamt again and he probably heard Nero crying and screaming out for the person in his dream.

The younger demon huffed and rolled onto his side, rubbing furiously at his face. He knew there were tear stains on his cheeks. Maybe it was just time for him to get up? His blue eyes darted over to the digital clock near his head which flashed the numbers _4:17_ as if mocking him. Nero would have loved to have thrown a tantrum – kicked the sheets off his bed and body, rip up the mattress below him, rant and rave. But he did not. What would… that man… have thought?

He swallowed the lump that started to form in his throat and sat up, pressing his bare feet to the ground. Nero did not even notice the cold of the floor destroying the warmth the bed covers had graced upon him. He scratched his head, making the mop of white bed head so much worse as he shuffled into the bathroom. A loud yawn escaped him as he turned the shower on and turned to look in the mirror.

Nothing new.

Nero rolled his eyes and stripped off his boxers. He had barely tossed them aside before he had grabbed a pair of scissors he and Dante used to trim their hair when Trish was not around and flung them across the room. Dante did not flinch – he just gave a strange look to the scissors now sticking out of the wall next to him.

"… something up, kiddo?"

"I'm trying to fucking shower, old man."

Dante raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I figured. You're naked with a running shower." Nero did not even move to cover himself, instead giving Dante a look that could have struck Zeus himself down. The elder demon heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face, looking very uncomfortable. "Look… I heard you last night."

"It was nothing."

"Oh bullshit! You don't cry or scream – you're too fucking proud for that! But that's all you did last night."

Nero growled and flipped the man off. "I said it was nothing! So get out of this damned bathroom so I can fucking shower!"

Dante glared at him for a few moments before he exited the bathroom, slamming the door on his way out. Nero sneered at the door before getting in the shower, trying to use the scalding water to get rid of the images flashing in his vision.

* * *

"All right, kid, suit up. We're going to Fortuna."

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"

Dante blinked a few times, apparently not expecting that reaction. Anger, yes, but to practically bring the house down with shouting was going a bit far. The elder demon chose not to respond. Instead, he walked around Nero and grabbed Rebellion, and Ebony and Ivory. He grabbed the Red Queen and Blue Rose and tossed them to Nero, smirking at the flustered expression on the younger demon's face.

"We're going to Fortuna. That means you n' me. Trish called and said there's something there waiting for you."

Nero let out a sigh. "What?"

"Hell if I know. What makes you think that woman actually told me what she's got planned?"

Nero knew Dante was right in that regard and made a gesture for the man to lead the way out. The elder man did, with a smirk stretching his lips. Nero rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind them, checking the locks before just managing to hop into the car before Dante took off.

xXx

Nero sneered at the town as he and Dante finally had it within view. "God damn, I hate this place."

Dante 'tsk'ed and wagged his finger at the boy. "We can't have you cursing gods in this city, now can we?"

"Shut up, old man. I'll do as I please, this town be damned."

The elder demon chuckled and all but pushed Nero through the town as they finally entered the arches. Nero grumbled to himself the whole way to the plaza, where Lady was waiting for them. He felt his brows furrow – wasn't this Trish's idea? Why the hell was Lady here?

"Dante, you really need to get rid of the Order for me. They're trying to resurrect their holy leader, Sanctus."

Nero groaned aloud and walked away to bang his head on a wall near him. He really hated being here. He clenched his fingers into fists to keep from trembling as memories flooded him. Nero could feel the blood beginning to bubble up and run down his human hand. Taking several deep breaths, the young demon attempted to calm himself, having almost succeeded until a voice called out to him.

"Nero?"

His eyelids snapped open and his blue eyes darted to a figure just as two other sets did. "K… Kyrie?" He actually heard Dante curse on the other side of the plaza then Lady asking him what was happening. But it did not register because Nero… Nero just could not be here right now. He actually took a step back and made to turn and run, run like a scared little boy, but Kyrie called out, "Wait!"

His body stiffened before he could tell it to run fast.

"Nero… I'm sorry."

She was sorry? Fucking really?

"I know I was… harsh… but what did you expect me to do? When I found out the truth, I was so hurt. You had lied to me… for years, Nero."

He heard Dante walk over to them and Kyrie take a step back as the older demon approached. His blue eyes finally took in the appearance of the girl as Dante's hand landed on his shoulder. Nero was grounded now, so it was all right. And there he saw it. On her hand, her dainty little finger, sat two rings… she was married now.

He scoffed and felt Dante's fingers clench his shoulder. "Are you fucking kidding me? I didn't lie… I really did love you. So damned much… but what about you?"

"Wha-? Nero, I-"

"No, save it. You're married… two months after I left. Two months after all I did to save you. Two months after I got myself exiled keeping you alive. And you're fucking married!? Shit… I don't need this. Dante, let's just get this over with."

The elder demon moved his hand to rub Nero's back, which he did appreciate, before using that hand to turn them and guide them away from the girl as she tried to call out to the younger demon again. Dante looked over his shoulder to give the girl one of the most hateful looks he had ever managed to pull. The kid had been devastated after all the events of that day anyway, but that woman had made them worse. Dante sneered to himself and gave the kid a quick, one-armed hug, feeling like he was about to use up all his touchy-feely shit for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll make sure this goes as smoothly and as quickly as possible. Then, we'll go back to Devil May Cry, get drunk off our asses, and bemoan women troubles for a week straight."

Dante was proud of himself when the kid chuckled, trying to subtly wipe the tears from his eyes. "Fine. But I won't give you any slack, old man. You better keep up."

"Keep up? I'll be leading the whole shebang."

"Shebang?"

Dante just nodded and led the kid past Lady, who nodded in understanding. God, he really hated her sometimes. She was being nice now, but he just knew she would come by later, laughing at how soft he had become for some young punk ass. Whatever.

Nero was camped out with Dante near the castle after they had spent a few straight hours doing nothing but fighting demons. It was upsetting to know how many had returned in two months, but if the Order really was up to something, it made sense. They loved their demons even when they were condemning them. The younger demon leaned back against the wall as the elder made his way over and flopped gracelessly next to him.

Nero raised a brow when the man flopped further and Dante's head was now in his lap. "Man, you're getting all kinds of touchy-feely today, aren't you?"

"So kid… let's talk."

"Oh fuck no. This is not the time for some bonding or some shit like that."

Dante reached up and lazily slapped Nero's cheek, making the poor kid give him a questioning look. "What the fuck, old man?" The elder demon let out a long-suffering sigh, using his flair for the dramatic that always got Nero to do what he wanted.

"I just thought we could become better friends but you don't even want to share with little ole me. Fine then. I'll just be alone in my loneness on my lonesome."

"Oh my fucking… what the hell do you want to know, you drama queen?"

Dante smirked and made himself more comfortable by rolling onto his back and using his hands as further cushioning. Nero raised a brow as he waited. "I want to know… what really happened between you and that girl at the end." Nero sighed and rubbed the spot between his brows, muttering to himself before he gave in.

"Well, after you left… or seemed to, anyway." Dante held his hands up in resignation. "Kyrie seemed really happy and had even forgotten, or forgiven, my Devil Bringer. I think she wanted to talk about marriage, but I was thinking about funerals. More specifically, Credo's. I felt really bad that he had died, especially by Sanctus' hands. I don't know… I guess she picked up on something.

"She asked me about Credo… well, she asked how I felt about him." Nero did not realize it, but at this point, Dante had sat up some to stare at him, his brows furrowed. "I could've lied… I really should've. But I told her… while I loved her, I was… I was madly in love with him. He might not have been the nicest to me, but he was much nicer than anyone else in this God forsaken town. The man basically took me in as family.

"He was nice to me, but he didn't coddle me. He was always so proud and strong in everything he did. Seeing Sanctus stab him that day… everything in me shattered. I still haven't gotten over it. The fucking bastard had to go and just… do what he always does… save the fucking day… and shit…"

Dante sat up just as the kid buried his face in his hands, to hide the tears that were flowing freely from his eyes. It was not his forte but Dante wanted to help the younger demon somehow. He hesitated then pulled Nero into his arms, feeling like he was trying to shield this kid from the world as he cried into his chest. He never hated Sanctus as much as he did then, attempting to soothe the boy.

All those nights finally made sense now.

Dante turned his head to look into the distance, something tickling at the edges of his senses. There was something – someone – there, but there was no ill-intent present. He gave up trying to figure out who was there in favor of continuing his attempts to soothe his much younger charge. The kid couldn't move forward (in any aspect of life) until he had dealt with all of this first and Dante had firsthand experience of all this too.

* * *

Nero's steps faltered as they reached the platform right before the castle. Dante, walking behind him, noticed it immediately. He moved forward more and placed his hand on the kid's shoulder. "Nero, what's wrong?"

"This… is where I fought Credo. When I found out Sanctus had made him a demon and… he was there to hunt me down… like Sanctus told him to." Nero's fingers clenched into fists then unclenched, doing this over and over, until he finally said, "I don't think I can do this."

Dante looked at the platform and scratched at his head. He could understand the kid not wanting to cross, but it was the only way to get to that damned castle. Dante's own blue eyes looked to the sky for answers and saw Trish instead. She held up a finger in the "shush" gesture and winked at him. He narrowed his eyes, giving her a questioning look. All she did was point to Nero then run off, somehow doing so without touching the walkway at all. The elder demon almost sighed aloud.

He had to get Nero across this bridge now.

Without any warning, he covered the kid's eyes with his hands and dodged the wild punches thrown his way. "What the fuck, Dante?"

"I'm going to keep your eyes closed and you're going to think back to the best memory you have of Credo, all right? You're going to tell me what it is, yeah?"

"Hell no! Why would I-"

"Trust me, Nero."

The kid shut up, chewing on his lip. Dante waited, hoping the kid was actually thinking of a memory to use. Dante really needed this to work and it only would if Nero cooperated. "A few years ago… I had gone to the house where Credo and Kyrie lived because I was upset. A few members of the fucking Order had been taunting me again, and when I tried to fight them to make them stop, they actually arrested me. I managed to get out within a few hours, but I was pissed off, so I went to see Kyrie but she wasn't there, just Credo.

"I had already started… a crush, I s'pose, on him. So it was awkward being there, just sitting in a chair because I told him I was waiting on Kyrie. I guess he noticed something wrong because he pulled out a chair across from me and sat there. And he asked me what was wrong, so after I sat there for a bit, I told him what had happened. You know, he actually got angry at the Order? For me?"

Nero chuckled and Dante smiled, his hands still over the boy's eyes. "It made me a bit happier to hear him actually ranting and raving over the Order doing shit they weren't supposed to. He was livid. But he calmed down enough to hug me, which he had never done before and caught me off guard. I still liked it though, the hug… I never got one from him before, and I never did again. So that one time is very precious to me, especially when I found out he had discharged the men who had singled me out like that. It was… just a really nice moment."

Nero felt embarrassed now and pried Dante's hands away from his eyes. "Happy now?"

The damned elder demon had the nerve to actually smile at him. "I am… lookit where we are." Nero blinked a few times and looked around. They were on the other side of the platform. He made a face – he did not remember even feeling his feet moving. How had Dante gotten them both across that platform that still haunted Nero's dreams? "C'mon then, kid. We're almost there. And then Trish says she's going to give you some surprise. Hope it's really nice and that I get something too."

And Dante walked past Nero as the boy stared at the platform. Nero hated the elder demon sometimes, but there times, like now, where he thought he could love the man if he wasn't still so deeply in love with Credo. And it made him feel better that Dante did not treat this like a big deal. He did not really mention getting them both across that platform or even the memories Nero had.

The younger demon gave one last look to the platform before turning to follow the elder male to the castle, preparing Red Queen just as Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory.

* * *

Nero and Dante slumped together, sliding down the wall at the same time. Both men were panting and covered in a fine film of sweat. Bodies of demons littered the floor around them, both of them whipping out a gun to shoot the last one before the only thing keeping them from being sprawled on their backs was each other. Nero wiped at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, huffing.

"Fuck, Dante… how the hell… do you always… get us… into shit like this?"

The elder demon shook his head, refusing to give up his precious oxygen to respond to that. This really was not his fault anyway. It was Trish's. Speaking of which, where was that damned woman with this supposedly awesome gift for Nero? He came all the fucking way here, fought all these damned demons, and become a therapist for this kid. There better be something good to come of this or he's murdering actual humans.

"Shiiiit… where's Trish?"

"Dammit, old man."

Dante scowled. "Fuck off, Nero."

"Wait, Nero?"

Both men paused but Dante recovered quickly enough to see the kid was tense. Extremely tense. He furrowed his brows and turned to see Trish sitting on the only unbroken seat with a tall man standing next to her. Oh shit… Dante recognized that man. He gave Trish an exasperated look and she just smiled at him, giving him a half-assed salute. Finally, Nero moved, turning his head to look in the same direction. The elder heard the younger swallow thickly before speaking, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Credo? I… is that…?"

Nero stood up and Dante noticed the kid's legs were shaking. In fact, his whole body was shaking but Dante couldn't blame him. The man he loved and believed dead was standing in front of him, very much alive. The boy looked unsure of what to do, so Dante patted his calf, not wanting to stand up. Nero looked down at him and Dante nodded and naught but a second later, Nero was across that room and hugging the dark-haired man like his life depended on it.

And perhaps, it did.

"Trish… care explaining this? He was dead."

"Hmm… but he wasn't. You just went ahead and left him because he seemed dead, but he was alive. Just… comatose. Soooo, I took him with me, brought him back from the brink of death itself, and kept him a secret for two whole months! All for our favorite little demon boy."

She smiled and clasped her hands together, looking at the young demon who was staring at her. "You… saved him?" She nodded and Nero swallowed again, wiping furiously at his eyes to keep from actually crying. "Thank you, Trish. You have no idea how much this means to me."

From what Dante could see, Nero was enjoying this moment. So was Dante. The kid had been a miserable wreck during the whole two months. But the moment was short-lived and Dante wanted to sock Credo in the face, no matter how much Nero loved him. The man was just standing there, completely stoic to the point that Nero pulled away soon after. He gave the man a questioning look.

"Nero, where is Kyrie?"

Oh shit.

"Ah… she's… she's back in Fortuna. Couldn't have her coming out here and risking her life, right?"

Credo nodded and smoothed down his clothes. "Good. It's nice to know you are properly thinking for once, Nero. Now then, let us go home and we will talk."

Nero swallowed that thick lump that never left his throat and looked back to Dante. Dante's little withered heart almost broke at that look and Trish's maternal instincts seemed to kick in as she took a step forward, but stopped herself. For some unfathomable reason, she loved Nero like a son and it was a strong motherly love she held for him. Dante sighed and rubbed his forehead – he was not good at this.

"Look, holy man, Nero can't go back to Fortuna. So, he's coming with me after this. Back… with me."

Credo adopted a confused expression and looked to Nero, but the boy was staring at the ground and already making his way back to stand next to Dante. "I've been staying with Dante for the last two months. I was… exiled. I was only allowed back here to save 'em all again. Funny how that works." Nero smirked, but Dante knew it was forced. It was time to get the kid out of here, and soon. He shared a look with Trish.

Credo opened his mouth but Dante beat him. "Hey, the kid's had a long day. Family coming back to life, killin' scores of demons, you know the deal. And you've got family to see… more than you had when you left, I reckon. So, me and Trish are just gonna take the kid home now."

"More family than I had before?"

Nero snorted as he passed Credo, stopping for just a second past Credo. "Kyrie… she's married. I don't know who she's married to, but there is more to the family now. Whoever he is… must be someone nice." Nero took a deep breath and let it all out in a rush. "Goodbye Credo."

And with that, Nero left the room in a rush, Dante following after a quick salute to the resurrected man. Credo turned to see them beyond the door, Dante draping an arm around Nero's shoulders, which were shaking. The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes at the familiarity between them, then shook it off when the woman tutted. His eyes darted to her, a scowl on his face. "What is it, woman?"

"Oh, I shouldn't keep you from seeing your sister. Such nice family, girls who abandon the men who nearly die to save them in less than two months."

"Do not speak of my sister in such a manner."

Trish smirked and pressed her finger to her cheek. "But she did, didn't she? There may have been one that Nero loved more than Kyrie, but he did still love her and was willing to give his life for hers. He was more than willing to forget the one he loved more to be with her forever. And she turned him down only 2 hours later, sent him on his merry little way, then found another man, got engaged then married… in 2 months. If you ask me… she was just toying with him."

"How dare you-!?"

Credo went to turn and lunge at the woman, but she was gone. His teeth clenched in his anger, but he realized he had to go speak with his sister… and have this all cleared up. He wanted Nero back in the picture, somehow. It didn't feel right to just abandon him like that.

Credo smoothed out his clothes again and left the castle.

* * *

Dante watched from the office room as Trish sat with Nero, running a hand through his hair and humming to him. He was lying on the couch with his head in the woman's lap, his body listless. Dante wanted to punch something – someone – something. He hated seeing the kid like this. He was worse than before! The elder demon growled as Lady walked into the store, the woman stopping to raise a brow in his direction.

"Wow… someone is testy today."

"The kid's even more gloom, doom, death and despair today than he's ever been! And that holy bastard didn't even say anything. Can't fucking imagine what would've happened if the man had time to speak…"

Lady just took a seat on his desk and inspected her nails for a second. Finally, she let out a sigh and leaned back on her hand. "So, you found out who the boy's been screaming about in his sleep?" Dante nodded. "And he's alive?" He nodded again. "What's he look like?" Dante thought it was a weird question but described the man to her.

She nodded a few times, crossing her arms over her chest at some point. "Hmm… how coincidental."

"Wha-?"

The door opened again and in stepped that holy fucking bastard, closing the door silently behind him. Dante could feel a tic forming in his eyelid. He really could not handle the boy getting worse. They were like friends. Dante reached across the desk and picked up Ivory, holding it lazily near his shoulder. "Ah, the holy bastard himself. You always bring me such lovely gifts Lady."

He was going to tell her to close the door connecting to the room where Nero was at, but she had already done so. Awesome. He could get down to business. The demon narrowed his eyes at Credo and leaned forward in his chair. "Look… I'm going to say this as plainly as I can. If you're not here to keep that boy permanently in your life, or to say some horrible shit to him, you best leave now. Cuz if you make him worse, I will personally kill and make sure the job is done right."

Credo's face morphed into one of concern and Dante felt more at ease. "Worse? What do you mean 'worse'?"

"Kid's been fucked up since he thought you died. Been crying and screaming about you almost every night since. Now that he's seen you alive but thinks you're through with him, he's a fucking mess. You know… won't eat, won't sleep, hardly speaking, that sort of shit. So if you're here to help him, feel free. But anything other than that, leave."

Dante nearly had whiplash from how quickly the man turned away from him, tore open the door between here and Nero, and walked through. Dante stood and made his way over to the doorway, to see Credo demand Trish to exit the room and Nero look up in shock. Shock was good – it was an emotion at least. But it was Dante's turn to be shocked next; his jaw almost hit the floor when Credo knelt down next to the couch, grabbed the boy's face, and pulled him into a passionate kiss that almost made Dante jealous.

He wanted kisses like that, dammit!

He heard the two women giggling and let them watch as the two kissed over and over. He decided to call it quits and slam the door shut when Credo climbed on top of the kid and started to divest him of his shirt. Trish actually whined and pouted. "Da~ante!"

"No… just… no. Leave the kid be."

Trish huffed and crossed her arms as Dante went back to his desk. He decided maybe he should get his work down, but when a loud moan rang out and caused him to break his pen and splatter ink all over himself, he decided maybe it was time to just leave. A few seconds after "Credo!" was practically screamed, Dante was out the door with his hands over his ears, mumbling to himself while deep down inside, he was happy for the kid…

Just not for his couch.

* * *

There it is... my first CredoxNero... since for some unfathomable reason, I love that pairing. So, R & R lurvelies.


End file.
